This disclosure relates generally to electronic access control systems, and, more particularly, to electro-mechanical locks, electro-mechanical keys, devices and systems therefor, and functionality and methods of use of such locks, keys, devices, and systems.
Reliable and secure electronic access control systems that incorporate electronic lock cylinders and electronic keys have been designed and manufactured. U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,122, filed Feb. 13, 2001, (hereinafter, “the '122 patent”) describes such a system and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this disclosure. The '122 patent describes an electronic locking system manufactured and sold under the brand name CyberLock by Videx, Inc., in Corvallis, Oreg.
The electronic locking system described in the '122 patent comprises electronic lock cylinders for retrofitting conventional tumbler pin type or other common lock cylinders, such conventional lock cylinders sometimes referred to simply as “cores” or “cylinder cores.” The electronic cylinders replace standard mechanical lock cylinders and are installed without wiring, easily converting existing lock hardware into a full-featured access control system. Videx, Inc. has designed over 280 different electro-mechanical lock cylinder configurations for various types of locks—for locking doors, cabinets, cash boxes, trucks, gates, narcotic boxes, safes, vending machines, cell tower sites, traffic control boxes, server cabinets, padlocks, and other locks having a cylinder core or similar type of replaceable or interchangeable core.
The electronic locking system is a key-centric access control system designed to address security, accountability, and key control requirements throughout a business or other organization. The system uses electronic, programmable keys, or smart or intelligent keys which may be programmed by software to incorporate access permissions for each key user. Keys may be programmed to work only during specific hours, and only for the locks each person is allowed to access. Because the intelligent keys restrict access and cannot be duplicated, the need to re-key a facility is eliminated. If a key is lost or stolen, pre-programmed keys with authorizations set to expire may simply be left to expire, posing no risk exposure thereafter. If the lost key has an unacceptably long or no expiration time frame, the locks may be reprogrammed so that the lost key is no longer recognized.
The electronic locking system may be used to monitor key usage and track lock entry activity. Each time a key is used, a record of that event is stored in both the lock and the key. Access granted and access denied events are both recorded. Key management software may be used to assign keys, set expirations, add new cylinders, monitor staff and contractors, create access schedules, generate audit trails and custom reports, and so on.
As with any access control system, numerous aspects and features in the keys, particularly engineered lock cylinders, installation/application specific software, or other parts of the particular system may require configuration for the particular needs of the application. Various options for increased security features such as tamper resistance and key retention may be needed, for example. A particular application may require, for example, keys that are programmable using only certain types of communicators. Or a particular application may require lock cylinders with more or less sensitivity in the design of various tamper resistance features to address the environment within which the cylinders are installed. The increased number of options in key and lock designs, however, increases system complexity and costs. Further, new security features are needed to address increasingly complex customer requirements and to address new demands of the locks, keys, software, and other system components not previously contemplated or experienced.
What is needed, therefore, are improved electronic access control systems that incorporate security features that address customer and application-specific requirements.